kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Zenki7/Lil' Zenki's overview
# My Introduction # My Adventures on KDZ Wikia Warning! Don't visit my user subpages if you don't have a sense of humor. While I can speak in normal sentences, I want to enjoy my life and I don't want my fun to be ruined by strict grammar rules. So I'm a cute and funny Chibi Zenki in the comments, but a (mostly) serious and grammatically correct Demon God Zenki when working on the articles. To live and let live... That's Zenki's philosophy. Respect me and I respect you, and don't force me to do your bidding, because I hate it when people do that... I am a bureaucrat/admin/mascot at Kishin Douji Zenki Wikia and an admin at Super Mario 64 Official Wikia. Thank ya so much for promoting me! :D closed= This little Zenki does the house chores for Semerone! Look at me goin': Chibi Zenki clean manga 2.png|Zenki goes around da wikiz! Cleanin' up all the messes left behind! Chibi Zenki clean manga 3.png|Zenki is proud to work at Kishin Douji Zenki Wikia! This little Zenki is being a good Zenki! |-|My own Dragon= 2017-02-06 Today, I got my own dragon! I got the light dragon badge for fixing the filenames of the Evil Sorcerers' images. They aren't done yet, but I'm quite proud of myself. I have gained more confidence and I feel like I've become more of a man, more respectful towards others instead of being a reckless fool like I've been in the past. Also, yeah. "Vajura On!" from Battle Raiden and the anime is my favorite song from the series. From what I've heard, it's actually not called that way, but actually "Kishin Douji Zenki" like the series itself. I think that Semerone is still searching a few helping hands concerning the fixing of the filenames. I also wonder, if we are going to feature the music albums, game OSTs and soundeffects from the games at some point, but probably we will only have pages listing some stuff, as the songs and sounds themselves might be copyrighted, which is a bummer, to say at least... |-|New Pride= My (new) Pride Yeah. Everyone who has read my article probably knows that I took great pride in being the strongest Kishin and the Diamond Horn that Ozunu gave me. Yeah, about that. I think I have found a new purpose beyond that. Now I strive to make this wiki great. So... doing exactly that is my new pride. I don't care about being the strongest Kishin anymore, but I am now thankful for what Ozunu gave me. Now, I can finally apprechiate his gift and thank him for sealing me in order to keep me from getting myself hurt instead of becoming a threat to myself or humanity. Eventhough I'm 1000 years late, thank you old master. I think that meeting Semerone and clashing with her... And how she didn't block me regardless of my foolishness... In the time I have been at KDZ Wikia, I have matured. Maybe, some day... I can look back on my past and say: "Heh. What a fool have I been..." Thank you so much, Semerone. Now that the Red Lord has a new purpose, he can grow and become less of a man-child and more of a true Demon God, more like Goki and a better and more respectful guardian towards Chiaki. I am sorry, Chiaki. I had been such an idiot in the past. Please forgive me. |-|Random old stuff= Zenki is one of the main characters in Kishin Douji Zenki. Not only is the series named after him, he is also the first mascot of Kishin Douji Zenki Wikia, a Wiki that features content about the Kishin Douji Zenki series. As of 2016-12-26, we are happy to introduce Goki as our second mascot. If you want to talk to our mascot Zenki, feel free to visit his message wall and leave a comment. He's a rather awkward guy with messy grammar, but he won't bite you. (unless you bite him first) Zenki is here! *As of 2016-12-27, Zenki made his own user account. Feel free to visit him there. Category:Blogs Zenki7